In related art, an imaging apparatus has been used which improves image quality by detecting whether or not it is foggy and increasing contrast of an image when imaging is performed. For example, a system which includes two cameras of a first camera and a second camera, and which captures an image including fog with the first camera and captures an image of a fog portion with the second camera has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). With this related art, a likelihood of dense fog is first detected from the image captured with the second camera. Then, correction processing such as increase of contrast and correction of luminance and color of the image captured with the first camera is performed on the basis of the detected likelihood of dense fog. By this means, image quality of the image including fog is improved.